My Spirit Away
by hitsuhina15
Summary: A young girl is trapped in a whole other world not knowing how to get back home or save her parents. Until she meets a certain Dragon Spirit that helps thought out the way and learn that they can both change each others lives for the better. Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach
1. Chapter 1

A/N I hope you enjoy.

The air was fresh and clean the breeze felt nice passing though her face, Momo Hinamori was on her way to her new home to her new life. This has been considerably announced officially the worst day ever.

Moving was not the most exciting thing to do ever, actually it was quite depressing if you think about it you have to start by packing up all your belongings and help move furniture if you already hadn't paid someone else to do it but we didn't 'too much money' Mom said.

Then you have to say good bye to all your friends and start all over making new ones it was hard enough for her to make friends as it is. So basically I Momo Hinamori will now commend in starting her whole life as a teenager all over again... moving is the worst.

" Momo honey put your head back inside the car that's dangerous " said Iomie

Momo put her head back inside the car and slid down in her seat with a pout on her face " This sucks mom, why do we even have to move I left all my friends behind and now I'm friendless " Said Momo.

" Oh stop pouting you'll make new ones and beside Rukia and Orihime gave you that bouquet of flowers to have something to remind you of them " she said.

" My first bouquet of flowers and its a goodbye present how depressing " she said sliding deeper into her seat.

" Don't worry guys we're almost there " said Fujimori.

" Wow! this place is really in the middle of nowhere I'm going to have to go to the next town to shop" said Iomie.

" Well just have to learn to like it right Momo " he said giving her a quick glance.

Momo didn't respond she sat up to take another look at the scenery only to sticks her tonged out at it like it was a nuisance to the world. " I liked it better where we used to live " she said as she held her flowers closer to her the petals started to fall off one by one.

" Ah! oh no, mom my flowers are dying what am I going to do " she panicked.

" Well I told you not to smother them like that, well just put them in water when we get to our new home okay so don't worry " said Iomie.

'' Ugh fine " she sat back down in her seat to stare out the window to pass the time.

" quite winning think of this as an new adventure " she said rolling down her window aswell.

" Hey guys look there's our house its the red one at the end at the top of the hill " said Fujimori they all looked though the window to see their new home at the top of the hill.

" That's good, Now honey don't take any short cuts there, you seem to all ways get us lost when doing so '' said Iomie.

" What of course I don't, besides where late as it is, it wouldn't hurt to take a quick short cut right? " he said as he speed down the ally of the short cut.

The road was bumpy as we drove down what looked like a small road through the forest with little stone houses on the side 'they must be shrines' thought Momo.

" Dad I think we're lost " said Momo

" Nonsense honey I know exactly where we're going " he said dad was speeding unnaturally fast.

" Um, Fuji slow down before- ah " said Iomie as they came to a stop at an entrance with a statue right in the middle of the their path stopping them in their tracks to an old building.

" Whoa! it looks like an entrance I wonder where it leads too? " said Fujimori as he got out of the car to take a closer look at it.

" Fuji get back in the car were going to be late " said Iomie.

As Momo saw the entrance she also wanted a closer look. She put her flowers down in her seat then got out of the car to look at the building with her dad.

" Momo honey, oh you two get back in the car I told you we shouldn't have taken that short cut " she said.

" Its fine the building its not old its just fake its made of plaster we should check it out some more " he said.

The wind started moving slowly as if it was trying to pull them in, it was calling her, reaching out to her maybe she was just imaging things she thought as the tunnel echoed from the wind.

" Lets see what's on the other side " he said

" What!? no way this place gives me the creeps come on dad lets just go " Momo aid her dad.

" Momo is right the movers will get to our house before we do " said Iomie.

" Its fine they have a key they can just start without us " he said as he started walking through the tunnel.

" Alright but just for a little bit then we need to get going " said Iomie.

" Mom! no way am I going in there come on lets just go " Momo ran back to the car urging her parents to come too.

" Alright then if you say so just stay by the car okay Momo well be right back okay " he said.

" WHAT!? but mom are you really going? " she asked not really believing that her parents were really going to leave her there we're they?

" Momo just wait in the car okay " she said as she walked off with her dad.

Momo just stood there not believing this she heard the birds chirped and she saw something moving in the bushes she backed up slowly to only bump into the strange statue. " Heck no I'm not staying here mom dad wait for me " she said as she ran after them.

" stay close to me okay Momo we don't know are way around here " said Iomie.

As they made it to the end of the tunnel it looked like an sitting area with another entrance leading to what looked like an open field.

" What is this place? " asked Momo

" I don't know but do you guys hear that " said Iomie they listened closely.

" It sounds like a train " said Momo

" We must be near a train station come lets go check it out " said Fujimori.

They all made their way to the other entrance to be met with and open field of green beautiful grass with a small run down building on the side and more of those weird statues that was leading to other multiple buildings there was smoke coming from it.

" Hmm it must be an abandoned theme park they used to build them every where now they don't because the economy went bad and then it went bankrupt " he said as he started making his way to the buildings.

" What, hey you said just a quick look where are you going, Mou " she said as the wind started blowing harder making her dress flow with the wind she looked back at the building to hear it moaning, afraid she started running towards her parents.

" Wow what a beautiful place we should have brought our lunch then we could 've had a picnic here what do you think Momo? " asked Iomie.

" Mom that building it was moaning " she said as she finally caught up with them.

" Its just the wind Momo, look they were planning to put a river here see all those boulders come on we can cross it " said Fujimori.

 *** Sniff, Sniff ***

" Do you guys smell that something smells great lets go check it out " he said making his way across the boulders.

" Momo hurry it up " she said following her husband.

" You guys wait " she was struggling to get across as they made their way through the buildings they notice that they each had different numbers labeled on them it seem they passed by numbers 1-4 and each of them were all restaurants.

" Hey you guys I found it the food that I was smelling " he said as he went inside the restaurant it had a number 5 on it as they all went inside.

" Wow this all looks great " said Iomie as they were greeted with large immunity of food all different kinds it looked like it was made for kings and queens it was mouth watering served on fine china just sitting there on the counter for any to eat. There was Fish , Dumplings, Chicken with rice, Pork, Egg Rolls, Crab legs, and more. Momo had to admit that all of it did looked good she was even tempted to eat some too but something deep down was telling her not too.

" Hello is any body here " shouted Fujimori.

" Well just pay the bill when they get back honey " she said as she started eating the food.

" yeah your right come eat Momo this stuff looks great " he said as he started making his and Iomie's plate.

She shook her head side to side signaling her parents that she didn't want too " No, you guys were going to get in trouble lets just go okay " said Momo.

" Its okay we have cash, credit cards, and more so don't worry about it " she said as Fuji sat down with a plate full of food and pass it over to Iomie. As they started scarfing down their food like pigs ignoring Momo's warnings.

" You cant just- Ugh " Momo was frustrated that her parents weren't listening to her she couldn't watch them any more so she decided to explore the area some more since they weren't going any where for awhile. As she was exploring she notice a large red clock tower sitting up top a set of stairs in the middle of everything she decided to have a look over there first.

She took one more look at where her parents were not knowing if she should leave their side, to see them still eating and not really caring she frowned at them then went on her way. As she got a closer look at the clock tower she noticed that there was 6 story bath house towering behind it with the number 1 painted on it, it was the most grandest thing she saw here but...

" Why is there a bath house here? " Momo asked no one in particular she walked over to it to see a bridge as large and as wide as she could think possible she looked around on the bridge then she looked over the bridge to see a train passing by right under the bridge.

" There's the train Mom was right " she said as the wind slowly blew her dress she moved away from the edge of the bridge to see a white haired boy she gasped.

He was staring at her he looked surprise just as she was but he quickly snapped back to reality and his face quickly changed into pure anger.

" You shouldn't be here, get out of here NOW! " he said as he approached Momo.

" Wait huh, why are you- "

" Its almost night you need to leave right now GO! " he said as he started pushing her in the direction she came from.

" But I-I don't know what- " the lights to the bath house were being lit.

" GO NOW! I'll distract them for you now hurry " he said as he turned around then he blow his breath as ice shards started to form.

As Momo was running to her parents she stopped and turned around " I wonder what his problem was? " she squinted her eyes then started running again to see it getting dark extremely fast to the point where it was pitch black.

As she finally made it to the restaurant she notice that there were dark figures appearing every where she ran inside the restaurant.

" MOM DAD! quit eating lets go we got to get out of here " she started tugging on her fathers arm to get his attention for her to get a closer look at him. She gasped to only realize that, that wasn't her dad nor her mom they were large monsters with masks on it turned around to look at her, then started eating some more again she backed up slowly mortified that they weren't her parents.

She ran out of the restaurant so quickly not knowing where her parents where. She stopped to look around for them to see that they're no where insight she was now surrounded by the ghost like figures.

" MOM DAD WHERE ARE YOU!? " she shouted she looked around to she the ghosts coming closer to her she didn't know what to do so she ran past them to the way that she came from hoping that they had just went back to the car without her.

She ran down the steps to where the boulders were she couldn't see them it was too dark but she was sure that the field was there. As she made it half way to down the stairs she had stepped into water.

" Wait what water!? " she said as she ran back up the stairs to get a better look at things it looked like the field had turned into a large lake and on the other side of it was the building that she and her parents had came out of in bright lights and different colors. She fell to her knees and hid her head in her hands.

" I-I must be dreaming, please wake up, wake up please " she said as she rocked back an forth she slowly started disappearing " Its just a dream ill wake up any minute now " she said.

She looked up to see if the nightmare had ended to see that she was disappearing she could see through her hands as a boat was nearing the stairs. She rubbed her hands together to try to feel her skin which was futile.

As she was preoccupied with her current situation she didn't notice ghost like people with chains attached to them were just leaving the boat 'they look just like people but they have chains on their chest' she thought. She backed up slowly to see the dark figures appear out of the water she ran back up the hill screaming. She needed to hid. She didn't know where to go or what was going on Momo Hinamori was terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing I hope you enjoy**

 *** Step, Step ***

" She couldn't have gone far I'm pretty sure she didn't make it across either " he said to himself as he kept running looking for her.

He ran up a hill looking around until he saw something glowing in the corner behind a building it was her. He ran up towards her until he got close enough to wrap his arms around her she gasped and looked up at him.

" Shhh be quiet, don't be afraid I'm here to help you " he said as he put his hand in his pocket to get something.

" No wait what, what are you doing " said Momo she was panicking and tried to get out of his hold on her.

" Here open your mouth and eat this you need to eat some food from this world or else you'll turn into one of those Hollows " he said as he tried to force the pill into Momo's mouth she was hesitant but finally opened her mouth to let him feed her.

" There now you'll be able to feel again see for yourself " he said as he smiled and held his hand out to her for her to take his hand. She slowly slid her hand into his and griped his hand tightly around hers.

" I-I'm okay it worked " she said as she looked up at him to see his turquois eyes she finally got a good look at him he had white hair but he seemed to be somewhat shorter then her.

He held both of her hands then moved closer towards her " See everything is alright now I'm here, now come with me-" he said as he got up to be pulled back towards her.

" Wait I need to know where my parents are did they just turn into monst- " she said as he knelt back down to silent her by putting index finger towards her mouth.

" You wont see your parents now but you will soon I put them in a safe place where noone can hurt them " he said as he turnd around to see a large bird with a mask on its face he pushed himself closer to Momo to sheld her from prying eyes as he glared at the bird.

Momo blushed from the close proxsimity he held her clsoer to his chest. Until the bird flew away " That bird is looking for you we need to move now " he said as he stood up Momo tried to move but she couldn't.

" My legs I can't move them p-please help me " she pleaded.

" Calm down and take a deep breath " he said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath he hovered his hand over her legs.

" **In the name of the wind and the Ice within me unbind her** " he chanted as his hand glowed.

" Alright lets go " he said as he helped her up, they ran at an unbelievable high speed to the point that everything looked like a blur to Momo.

He held his hand in front of them which caused the door to magically open before them which they ended in a room full of gallons of sealed food.

They pressed on into another room with cages that were holding dark spirits they were all moaning. As they were leaving Momo couldn't help but looked back towards the spirits. As they entered into an open field.

To what appeared to be a vary large gate and sitting right on the side of it looked liked the guard of the gate to be just as twice of the doors size.

" Your going to need to hold your breath now " he said.

" Wait what why!? and where did this huge door come from I never seen this before? " she asked.

" It seems spirits here don't take to kindly to your kind here and the door keeper only shows up at night because spirits only show up during this time of day, now when I tell you too hold your breath do it got it " he said she nodded then grabbed on to his arm and held on tight.

" Even the tiniest breath you take then every one will see you understand " he said as the were making their way towards the gate.

" Take a deep breath " he said Momo gulped all the air she possible could.

" Now hold it " he whispered she held it and pinched her nose puffing out her cheeks then made their way towards the gate.

" I'm back from my mission Jumba " he said as he walked passed him but they were stopped by his giant hand, Momo jerked back a little terrified that she was caught.

" Sorry Captain Hitsugaya but it seems the Head Master wants to see you " he said then moved his hand.

" Alright " he said as he walked past him Momo couldn't hold it any more then let out a gasped of air then held it again.

" Wait what was- " before he could finish Hitsugaya was already gone with Momo he scratched the back of his head looking confused.

They ran through a secret door that led them to the garden and hid behind a tree he held Momo close to his chest and glared at the door. As servants were franticly running around.

" I'm sorry I took a breath I couldn't hold in " she said unburying herself from his chest blushing slightly.

" No Momo you did good " he said as he moved closer to her face and whispered.

" Now listen carefully to what I'm going to say you cant stay here or in my division or else they'll find you, or you'll never get out of here and save your parents ill create a diversion while you-" he said.

" No please I-I cant do this on my own " she pleaded gripping on to his shirt.

He put a hand on her forehead she saw a vision " When things quiet down go out thought the back gate go all the way down the stairs until you reach the gift shop or better known as the boiler room there you will meet Kisuke Urahara the boiler man " he said as he removed his hand.

" Tell him you want to work here even if he rejects you, you must insist because if you don't get a job the Head Master will kill you and your parents " he said as he slowly backed away.

" Head Master w-who is he? " she stammered he grabbed her hands

" He's the evil sorcerer that rules the bath house even then you'll have to insist to work here it will be tough work but you'll live then no one can hurt you " he said they heard shouting still going on behind them.

" I have to go Momo and don't forget I'm your friend " he walked away from the tree to be stopped by her hand.

" Wait how do you know my name? " she asked.

" I've known you since your time even began because you are my special someone " he said.

" Now I have to go be safe and don't cause attention towards yourself " he let go of her hands then walked into the slid doors.

" Captain there you are the Head Master wants to see you " said a spirit

" About my mission right I know I'm coming " he said as he walked out of Momo's sight.

She sighed then started walking to her destination. She crept quietly to the stairs that led to Kisuke Urahara shop she slowly made her way to see the stairs reach to like 6 stories long.

" The stairs to the boiler room more like the stairs to my DOOM! Mou, I cant believe this " she said she slowly put on foot on one step to check for sturdiness to see it was alright she slowly put the other foot down then took a deep breath then started walking down the stairs.

" Hey, this isn't so bad " she said as she put the other foot before her then lost her place and the step broke though the force.

" KYAAAA " she was unable to stop running down the stairs dude to the gravity and ran into the wall.

" Ugh that's going to leave a bruise " she said as she slowly walked to the boiler shop's door she grabbed on to the door handle then took a deep breath.

" Well here goes nothing " as she opened up the door to the Boiler Room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I hope you enjoy

She opened the door to see a comfortable looking store with little knickknacks and other things you would see at a convenient store. Momo explored a little more to see a picture of a green hated man and a purple haired women. She picked it up to inspect it some more until.

" Hey who are you and what are you doing here human? " shouted a red haired boy.

" Um, I um I'm looking for the B-Boiler man do you know where he- " she was interrupted.

" You mean Kisuke yeah follow me " he said ushering her to follow him they went to the back of the shop where there was a large metal door there he opened it wend blew right past her.

" You'll find him in there " the little boy said.

" Thank You " she said as she entered into the dark void he closed the door behind her wishing her good luck. She was walking but there was no road there she was walking on mid air. She squinted her eyes to see a light up ahead of her it got brighter as she made her way towards it then she jumped thought it and landed on a hard cold floor. To be surrounded be steam pipes and a hall that led to another room.

Momo got up and dusted off her dress and walked to the room to see a Blond haired man wearing a green striped hat surrounded by small little dust balls that seem to be throwing coal into a large machine with fire in it. While a man sitting on his plat form is grinding herbs into a pot.

" Um hello excuse me are you Kisuke Urahara The Boiler Man " she asked timidly he stopped what he was doing to look up at her.

" Maa... its a human " he said.

" Um, Hello, Can I have a job please? " steamed blew out of the pipes and 4 red rectangular tickets with white stripes on it appeared came down.

" Maa, how rude no introduction " he lifted up his hat a little to get a good look at her.

" Oh right I'm sorry my name is Momo Hinamori nice to meet you " she said as she bowed her head.

" Maa... much better "as he threw more herbs into the pot

Momo looked down at the small creatures " What are these things? " she asked.

" Dust Balls, I used a kido spell on them so if they ever stop working the spell will wear off and they will turn back into dust again " he said as he threw some more herbs and added some water.

" Oh " she said sadly she cant take their job that wouldn't be right.

" Hmm " he looked at Momo again he slightly narrowed his eye.

" CHOW TIME!" said a women in pink with long blond hair.

" Maa, Rangiku-san I know, I know " he said.

She said as she came in with food and a bucket " You know the deal I bring you food and you give me something in return " she said with a smile on her face she looked around then spotted Momo.

" Wow who's this cutie " she said as she came to the Dust Balls and threw candy out to them.

" She a customer of mine she said she wants to work her will you take her to see Head Master " he said while eating.

" Sure but that's going to cost you extra sake bottles " she said.

" Maa, what a hard bargain you make there Rangiku-san, if you want a job you need to make a deal with the Head Master but be warned it will come with sacrifice good luck Momo " he said.

" Come on little girl its a long way from here, oh and you don't need your shoes just leave them here " she said as she left through the door. Momo took of her flats and walked to the door then turned around.

" Ah, Thank You vary much Urahara-san " she bowed her head then left to catch up with Rangiku.

" We need to go all the way to the top floor that's where you'll meet the Head Master just stay close to me okay " she said.

" Yes Ma'am " said Momo

" And don't call me that its Rangiku okay " she said as she entered the elevator.

" O-okay Rangiku " said Momo as she quickly hoped on the elevator as it went up.

" Mind me asking but how many floors are there? " Momo asked.

" Mmm about 50 I think but there are only 13 major floors with number 1 being a the top " she said.

" Alright we're almost there " she said as the elevator stopped opening up to a white small spirit Momo gasped then hid behind Rangiku.

" Oh hello little white spirit how can I help you? " asked Rangiku.

"..."

" Oh really my Captain isn't done reporting to Head master and there's a problem on the 10th floor " she said

"..."

" I see Thank you can you do me a favor and take this girl to see Head Master please thanks " she said as she turned around to Momo. " Alright this little spirit hear will take you to the top good luck Momo-chan " she said as she got off the elevator then left.

" Oh um I " Momo didn't understand what was going on those two weren't having a conversation and she just left me. Momo looked at the small spirit just floating there she backed away slowly then gulped. The white spirit came upon the elevator then the doors closed behind it. The handle moved upwards on its own then the elevator was moving again.

Momo was a little nervous of the little spirit but it seemed trusting she loosened up a little by that. They finally reached to the top floor Momo walked out then bowed to the little spirit then took a left. To see two grand beautiful red doors she walked up to it then knocked on the both flew opened by dragging her in by her feet.

" KYAAA WHYYY!" she was pulled through 7 doors all the way to the door on her left to fall face first on the floor.

" What took you so long Hinamori-kun " said a man Momo got off the floor to see a tall slender man with brown hair and glasses.

" Let me introduce myself " he said as he stood up from his high throne desk and stood in front of her.

" I have many titles but you can call me... " he said

" Captain Aizen " he said with a smile.

 ** _To be continued_**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I hope you enjoy

Momo didn't know what to expect really he didn't seem that imitating she didn't know why everyone was so scared of him. He has such a gentle smile Momo felt some what reassured that everything is going to be okay now. He held his hand out for her to grab on to she took it without hesitation and smiled.

" I'm truly sorry about that whole door thing I was just so eager to see you its the first time I've seen a human here ever " he said was still holding on to Momo's hand.

" Oh, no its fine Captain Aizen I can understand " she said blushing slightly.

" Really I'm so relived thank you Hinamori-kun " he said with a smile Momo couldn't help but smile back he's such a kind man.

" Do you like it? " he asked

" Eh..." she said

" My acting, its nice to know that I could easily fool you humans too I didn't even need to use my Kyōka Suigetsu on you now lets get down to business " he said as he let go of her hand and wiped it on a towel, and took off his glasses, to slicked his hair back along with his clothes changing to the color white. His whole demeanor changed.

" Your name is Momo Hinamori we're going to have to change that " he said as he went to he desk to pick up a contract and made it float into her hands.

" Sign your name for me on that paper saying you understand the terms " he said as he sat back down in his chair.

Momo couldn't think straight she couldn't move either she didn't know what just happened there one minute he was this kind man and next that he... he tricked me, Momo slightly clenched her fist her eye brows frowned showing her embarrassment and anger.

" We don't have all day do want the job or not " he said impatiently Momo knelt on the ground and quickly scanned over the paper and signed her name on it to have it fly out of her hands.

She got up " How did you know that I even wanted a job? " she said.

" I know everything child like how I know your parents scarfed down the food of the spirits they got what they deserve, but this is no place for a pathetic weak human like you but I find this amusing so ill humor you " he said he placed his hand over the written name to find a completely different name.

" **_Mori_** " he said

" What? "

" Your new name will be _Mori_ and if you want to live I suggest you show some more manners to your Head Master or else I could just kill you right here " he said with a smirk.

She was slightly trembling " No sir, I promise to work my best " she said.

" Good, Hitsugaya why don't you come in here and show our guess to her new head courtiers she will be resigned into the 10th division do I make myself clear '' he said.

Momo turned around to see that it was Hitsugaya she kept her mouth closed not wanting Aizen to know that she knew Hitsugaya. But he said that he knew everything right? so wouldn't that mean- she was cut off mid thought.

" Your name human or do you not have one " he asked.

" Oh its Mom- I mean _Mori_ sir " she said

" From now on you will call me Captain Hitsugaya understand '' he said with a stern voice.

" Yes sir "

" Good follow me " he said as he left the room she followed soon after.

" Hmm I'm going to have some fun with these two " he said with a heinous smile.

As they entered the elevator Momo was getting mixed feeling from Hitsugaya and from Aizen too their demeanors change so drastically that she could hardly keep up she didn't know who to trust any more. She sighed.

" Matsumoto " he shouted entering the 10th floor.

" You rang sir " she said stepping out of nowhere saluting him.

" This girl here will be under your wing from now on, you will show her how its done here in the 10th division make her work hard, and if she doesn't throw her in the den with the rest of the Hollows now get back to work " he said turning on his heel leaving onto the elevator.

" Yes sir, come on little girl lets go " she said as she as she left to the resting rooms. Momo followed after but not before looking back to where Hitsugaya had just left from frowning slightly then ran back to catch up with Rangiku.

Rangiku opened slide doors telling her to come inside then closing the door behind them.

Rangiku turned around to gave Momo a big hug " I can't believe you pulled it off Momo-Chan I totally thought you were going to get eaten alive or something, I was so worried about you now keep on your toes if you need anything ask me okay " she said with a smile. As she released her from her death hug and then looked down at her clothes.

" Hmm Your going to need a new set of clothes to work in, Oh this is our room by the way " she said as she walked towards the dresser. " Here's your apron, your pants, and your shirt oh and you have to wash the apron out your self " she said.

" So um Rangiku you know Hits- I mean Captain Hitsugaya? " she said but it felt weird to call him that for some reason.

" Yeah what about it? " she said as she was setting up the two futons for them.

" Well I don't really know much about him, but are there two Hitsu- I mean Captain Hitsugayas here? " she asked not really liking how she said that.

" Momo its okay to call him by his name when your around me just not in front of everyone else okay " she said Momo nodded.

" And well about the captain well he's Aizen's Henchmen all the captains are but he just favors our captain the most and as for us were their subordinate who work under the captains so don't go completely trust them or else they'll stab you right in the back when your not looking that is if that's what Aizen wishes " she said finally finishing the futons.

" I see " her eyes casting downward.

" Don't worry you've made it this far somehow you can do this Momo-Chan I'll show you how things are done around here tomorrow okay, you look like you've had a long day so gets some rest alright " she said as Momo started changing.

" Oh, and by the way what's your new name now? " she said.

Momo completely forgot her name had completely changed into something different. She sighed as she finished changing.

" It's... _Mori_ " she said.

 ***Step*Step***

" Captian Aizen she has been safely deported to my division sir as you wished " he said as he bowed.

" Good I presume you'll be keeping a close eye on her for now on " he said as he stood up from his high thrown using his sword to open up a gate.

" Ill be taking my leave now, you know what to do Hitsugaya I expect you to successfully retrieve "it" soon " he said as he walked through the portal out of his sight.

" Yes, Captain Aizen " he said as he bowed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry it took me so long to post this but honestly school comes first, thank you for your patience I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Its been week since... wait no, a month since Hitsugaya left me in the loveable care of his trustee lieutenant Rangiku, I haven't seen him since then. For the past month its quiet frustrating really... I thought he was going to help me save my parents and get us out of here, but instead I'm stuck here doing most of the work maybe even all of it around here, while Rangiku just drank sake and barked orders at me all day. There hasn't been much progress in rescuing my parents ever since I got here. What am I going to do? she thought. She sighed.

" Hey Mori why don't you take a break and go explore, get some fresh air, you've been cooped up on the tenth floor for so long why don't you go and check out the rest of the floors you might meet some one " said while Rangiku painting her toe nails pink.

" Okay " she said as she dusted off her pants and put her cleaning supplies away and headed to the elevator.

" Don't be gone too long now, you still have a lot of work to do, so have fun " she said as she waved to her with the biggest smile on her face, that was the last thing she saw before the elevator door closed in front of her.

Mori sighed " Honestly I wonder how she even gotten a job here " she said as she looked at the leaver and pulled down on to it which brought her to the next floor below her as the elevator stoped Mori slowly poked her head out and made her way off the elevator as it closing behind her, she started second thinking about this whole ''meeting new people'' thing.

There were all kinds of spirits here working left and right on the clock.

" Maybe this was a bad idea, I should go back " she said heading back to the elevator only to be stopped by someone garbing her shoulder Mori turned around to see a man with black jaded hair, with scars on his right eye, and a number 69 on his left cheek.

" What business do you have here girl? " the man asked with a stern voice.

" Um... I um, well you s-see I was just trying to get to know my enviorment here s-since im new and a-all " she stuttered she knew this was a bad idea as she closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

" Oh, is that all that's great let me give you tour of the place " he said as he grabbed both of her shoulders and lead her down the walk way he just came Mori was a little suprised she wasn't expecting that, she thought he was going to yell at her or worse report to his captian that she was-

" By the way my name is Shūhei Hisagi Vic Captain of Tousen Kaname but you can just call me Hisagi and yours? " he said cheerfully I smiled at his kind gesture.

" Alright I will, oh and my name is Mori I'm an assistant under Rangiku Matsumoto " she said slightly bowing her head to him.

" Wow! so you really are the human that Captain Hitsugaya took in " he said " so hey what's the Captain like anyways? " he asked with curiosity.

" Huh?! What do you mean? " she asked utterly confused wouldn't he know what Hitsugaya is like i've just recently met him not to long ago shouldn't the Vic Captains know more about him then I do? she thought to herself.

" Well you see he doesn't let others get to close to him... especially since The Head Master has a tight leash on him but he wasn't always like this though... " he said.

" What do you mean? " she pressed on.

He looked at her then smiled " Don't worry about it okay, Sorry I even asked " he said " lets just focus on the tour there's so much to see why don't we go- " he was interrupted by some one shouting out his name they both turned to the source of the noise to see...

" Yo Hisagi I thought we were going to get some drinks, you are on your break now... right? " as he eyed Mori suspiciously Mori looked up towards a man with tattoos on his neck and forehead, and red spiky hair walking towards them with a blond haired man who seemed somewhat timed by his side.

" Well something came up alright " he said as he huffed pinching the bridge of his nose " guys this here is the human from the tenth floor Mori " he introduced Mori slightly bowed towards them.

" Hello sirs its a pleasure to meet you " she said.

" Oh, so the rumors are true... she looks pretty young to be working here don't you think? " asked the red head man scratching the back of his head.

" Renji I don't think its nice to judge her by her looks like that " said the blond boy as he looked at Mori " Don't mind him okay, my name is Izuru Kira the lieutenant of third floor under Captain Gin Ichimaru its nice to meet you too Mori and this is Renji Abarai the lieutenant on the sixth floor under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki " he said pointing towards the red head.

" If you ever have time later I'll show you around the rest of the floors and introduce you to everyone how does that sound? " asked Izuru as he smiled at her Mori beamed with excitement and nodded her head.

" Sure I'll love that thank you " she said as she bowed again to show her gradated.

" Stop doing that will you, you don't have to bow all the time just relax your so uptight just like your captain you know that Mori " said Renji with a grin.

" Hey Renji don't say that you could get in a lot of trouble " he said uneasily " you shouldn't be so conferrable talking about the captain like that he could easily end your life if he wanted to " said Izuru looking around making sure no one heard them.

" Whatever its not like he's here he's always on missions or doing errands for the Head master like some dog I'm not scared of him " he said with his chest puffing up in the air along with his nose with a smirk on his face.

" Oh really...well when the captain gets word of what you just said don't come running to us when he comes after you we wont help you in the slightest " said Hisagi grinning ear to ear as he saw Renji's smirk turn into a look and terror.

" Yeah your on your own man " said Izuru as he and Hisagi started walking away from him with Mori right behind them.

" Now back to our tour first were going to introduce you to the captain then training area that's where most lieutenants go and train then well... " said Hisagi as his voice was out of rang as he lead Mori to the training grounds leaving behind a dumbfound Renji.

Renji blinked a few times before he understood what was going on " Hey guys w-wait for me! " he said as he ran trying to catch up with the three of them leaving him behind.

* * *

 **" Master she is in good care she will be fine, we should go before it gets too late "**

He sighed " I know Hyorinmaru... I know " he said as he stood up from his h as he took one more look towards the brown haired girl and then took his spirit form of Hyorinmaru and flew off into the night's distance leaving ice shards behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I hope you enjoy**

It was a cool crisp day the breeze felt nice blowing through her hair from the window shacks. Everyone decided to take a break from cleaning and get some drinks Renji and the others had asked her to join them but she declined she just wanted to take it easy today and to just forget about all of her problems and relax. She sighed staring at the view in front of her of the clear blue ocean water with its one train tack going as far as the eye meets, it really was a beautiful sight to uphold.

" This is nice... " she said as she closed her eyes then took a deep breath in then out.

" MORI WERE BACK! " shouted Rangiku waving her hand in the air to get her attention with Renji and Izuru walking right behind her disrupting her peace and quiet Mori sighed.

" Rangiku you don't need to yell so loudly you could have just called to her normally she would have noticed us " said the blonde uncovering his ears.

" Oh Sorry, anyways Mori wha'cha up to " she said as she opened up the bottle of sake and started gulping it down. Mori was slightly disgusted she really didn't like the smell of alcohol it was strange to see how she could easily drink a whole bottle within seconds.

" Just enjoying the view there really isn't much to do around here. " as she leaned back over the edge of the railing.

" Well why don't you just train? " said the red head picking his nose and flicking the boogers off his finger.

" Train? what do you mean I thought only captains and lieutenants are aloud to do that? " standing completely up straight now.

" Well yes... and no you see only the gifted are eligible to train on the training grounds " scratching the back of his head not knowing how to explain it to her.

" What do you mean by gifted? " Having this subject peak Mori's interest.

" Well you see... " he was cut off by Rangiku smacking him across his head.

" Ow, what was that for? " he asked irritated rubbing the spot Rangiku had hit him at.

" Because you have a big mouth that's why, its too early to be talking about training let alone to a human... " she said whispering that last part while pinching his ear.

" Yeah man she's doesn't have the same capable ability's as we do, if she did you know what that means..." said Izuru nervously shifting his eyes side to side.

" You guys just tell me what going on I'll understand " confused as to what was so bad about having this special gift and why were they so opposed to her finding out.

" Don't worry about it Mori it has nothing to do with you, you just focus on your work okay, you know Captain still hasn't returned from his mission yet so just enjoy this time and relax okay " she said trying to change the subject.

" Rangiku is right this particular subject doesn't involve you Renji here is just being an idiot " he said with a reassuring smile.

" Yeah don't listen to stupid old Renji he doesn't know what he's talking about "as Rangiku patting Renji on his head like a little kid.

" Hey I'm not being an idiot "he said swatting Rangiku's hand away. " I'm telling the truth, look we could test her by taking her to the sacred temple where the Fountain of Souls is if she passes the test, she'll get a soul cutter and can start training. Anyways its not like anything will happen to her if she doesn't pass the test, so it wouldn't hurt to try right? " The two lieutenants glared at him with a mix of irritation and frustration, while Mori gazed up at him with amusement and interest.

" By any chance do you know where this sacred temple is? " she pressed on in anticipation.

" Yeah of course, you just take a left from- ugh " Renji was cut off by his two best friends elbowing him in the gut. He feel to his knees clutching onto his sides, as his face scrunched up in pain gasping for air.

" You know what where just going to leave now, enjoy your time to yourself " said the blond as she started to drag Renji away by his collar. " Sorry Mori well see you later " said Izuru as he jogged to join up with his friends. As Mori was left there alone to contemplate as of what she should do next. She looked to her left to the beautiful scenery of the ocean the sound of a train blowing its whistle as clear as day for all to hear Mori took a deep breath in taking up the scenery. Before she started heading to the one person she knew would help her.

" Urahara-san are you there? I need your help " shouted Mori as she climbed through the little door way into the boiler room to see him eating a pork bowl with rice.

" Maa, if it isn't the human so how did it go with the head master " he said " Did he give you any trouble " putting his bowl of food down.

" It went fine... I think " she hesitated not really sure how to answer that considering on how he had played her from the vary beginning. " lets just say it went better than expected, Any ways that's not why I'm here I need your help with something? " she asked sitting on the floor cushion.

" Ask away my dear child " he said

" Can you tell me about The Fountain of Souls? " she said " and do you know where this sacred temple is? and why do Rangiku and the others not want me knowing about it? " Mori leaned forward ready for her answers.

" Maa, so many questions form one little girl " he said scratching his head " that subject really isn't supposed to be brought upon might I ask how did you find out about this? " he asked.

" Renji might have let it slipped out and told me, All he said was only the gifted are eligible to train, and that I should get tested at the sacred temple where the Fountain of Souls is to retrieve a soul Cutter " she said.

" How did the others take it? " he asked rubbing his chin.

" Lets just say they were quiet persistent on not telling me, they were also... nervous for some reason I don't know what's going on but I want to... " she said with determination in her voice Urahara contemplated for a moment and rubbed his chin some more. he gave her a glance before he decided.

" Alright I'll help you " he said as he flicked his hat up as he went into his draw nest to him and opened it to pull out a dusty old scroll he blew on it and opened it up. he was scanning over it a couple of time before he finally looked down at Mori.

" Just a warning child this wont be easy " she nodded. " Alright then, this has never been done on a human before so I wont really know the full out come of what exactly will happen to you so be prepared for that " he said looking back at the scroll examining it some more. Mori was getting nervous what ever this Fountain of Souls is doesn't sound good.

" Alright are you ready Mori? " she nodded " yes I'm ready so where is it? " she asked, he shook his head " Like I said its not going to be easy your going to need to retrieve some things first before we go to the sacred temple " he said rolling the scroll back up Mori gave him a confused look.

" what do you mean _retrieve_ some things I thought I needed to go to the fountain to get tested? " she asked giving him a sideways look.

" Yes, but those are only for the spirits that resign here and are eligible " he said " but in your case we don't know if it will work the same for you, for all we know you might turn into one of the spirits here and then you'll never find your way home and we don't want that to happen now do we? " Mori gulped and shook her head.

" Good now you will do everything I tell you to do, do you understand me " he said with a serious expression on his face.

" Yes " giving an equally serious expression.

" The first thing you will retrieve is The Cup of Life... " he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I hope you enjoy**

Mori was heading to the elevator, trying to remembering all that she had heard from Urahara-san...

 **~Flashback~**

" The first thing you will retrieve is The Cup of Life... " he said.

" The Cup of Life? " she repeated.

" Yes to drink from, it is a fountain... " he said " Alright where is it then? " she quickly stood up.

" Maa, how impatient you are " she looked down in embarrassment and apologized. " You will find The Cup of Life within the small little shines over by the grass hills within one of those shine you will find The Cup of Life be warned it wont be easy to find you must find the real one " he said. " But if you don't find the cup before sunset you'll be trapped within the water along with those other unfortunate souls, that are trapped there for all eternity " she gulped at that last part then nodded.

" Well... how will I know which is the real one? " she asked. He turned around to his draw again and grabbed a green pendent and put it around her neck " This will help you now go before it gets to late, the water will rise soon " he ushered her Mori turned on her heal and grabbed her shoes and left through the little door she came from. Just then she just remembered something and turned back around to him.

" I almost forgot my name is Mori " she said as she left through the door again, he chuckled.

" Good Luck Mori... " was the last thing he said.

 **~ Flashback End ~**

Mori sighed it was time she got serious around here. Mori made it to the tenth floor expecting to find Rangiku but she was nowhere in sight. " She must be out drinking again I better make this quick " she said as she went back to the elevator. She made it to the front gate where the guard Jumba was supposedly to be doing his job, only to find him not there either.

" He must be on duty during the night I guess " she said a little relived that she didn't have to run into him, she still didn't feel comfortable around him or this place at all for that matter. She quickly walked through the gates on to the bridged to see the large red clock in the center of it all she must be going the right way she thought. Mori walked past it down the stairs past the small restaurants. It seemed to be peaceful during this time of day that's good she wouldn't want to run into those scary spirits again she thought to herself. She approached towards the open field of grass to see no water, just the way it was the first time coming to this place. The wind started blowing hard past her pushing her back some Mori squinted her eye in search of the little shrines to see them out towards her right of the open field.

" There they're the little shines that Urahara-san said would be " she sprinted towards the shines at full speed. As she made it close enough to the shines she stopped to catch her breath. Now up close it looked like a little village of shines that are the size of her hand there was over 50 of them no wait... 100 she counted.

" Mou, this is going to take me forever " she said as she griped the pendent that was around her neck. " well that cup wont find it's self I better get to work before it gets dark " she said as she knelt down to one of the shrines closets to her and moved the pendent close to it... nothing happened.

" Maybe I should have asked how this thing works " she sighed out in frustration and just moved along to the next shrine and then the next. She did this with the next 20 shrines getting her nowhere. " Argh this is getting me nowhere " Mori looked up at the sky to see the sun is already setting. " Its only be 30 minutes how is the sun already setting Mou " Mori quickened her process she didn't have much time if she was to late she'll have to do all this again tomorrow and she doesn't have time for that. Until suddenly the pendent started glowing as she looked down at the pendent and then the shrine she was closest to she moved the pendent closer only for it to glow brighter. She made a surprise gasped.

" I found it! " she exclaimed she reached her hand through the little shrine and had grabbed a hold of something hard and cold it felt like metal she clutched onto the object and gave it a light tug, it wasn't budging so she pulled harder still it wasn't moving. Mori made a sound of struggle as she tried again she stood up on her feet a used both of her hands to try to yank the object out of the little shrine with all her might she pulled as much as she can to only fall flat on her butt.

" Ow, it wont budge, what am I going to do " before she could stand up she felt something wet on her hand she looked down to find that it was water. She turned to find more water appearing behind her she quickly stood up and started to panic.

" Oh no the water is rising I thought I had more time " she knelt down again and started digging up the little shrine she couldn't afford to lose it. She kept digging until it was half way out of the ground then she started pulling it out by force.

She finally yanked the little shrine free from it's rocky barrel " Yes! I did it " she held the little shine close to her chest and was about to make a run for the steps. Only to stop in place as the pendent suddenly started glowing again but brighter what's going on she thought. Mori looked at the little shrine in her hand pulling the pendent closer to it as the light dimed some. Mori looked at the pendent confusingly she looked around to see what had made it all of a sudden grow brighter she knelt down to a particularly strange shrine. This one had gold gems on the sides of it, but it still looked just like all the other ones grey and run down. Mori moved the pendent closer to the strange looking shrine for the pendent to only repeat its current operation.

She must have grabbed the wrong one then, as she set the other shrine down, she moved her hand within the little shrine with the gems and latched had on to some metal just like the other one. But this one was a lot more easier to pull out. Mori slowly pulled out the metal out of the shrine to reveal a metal cup that looked like it came from ancient Rome it had a dark pink color with a design of a sword on it, the handle was a mixture of silver and gold. The rim of the cup also had gems on it but it was the same color as the cup, dark pink but it shined so brightly in the light it was...

" Beautiful... Oh no the water! " Mori looked down and noticed the water had raised up to her waist even thought she was sitting it was still at a high level she stood up now the water was knee level. She quickly taking large steps towards the stairs holding the cup close to her chest. She was wet from the waist down if she didn't hurry shell be stuck down here forever and she wont be able to save her parents. Mori quickened her past the water wasn't rising as fast as she thought. If she kept this up maybe she'll just make it. But she spoke to soon...

" KYAAAA! " She had fell into the water, trying to gasp for air she shoot up out of the water to see what had made her fall. She didn't see anything so then she stood up only to be pulled down again. She looked beck again to see nothing there. " Maybe my leg got caught on to something " she said as she reach into the water to untangle her self from what's ever got her leg still there was nothing there. She didn't feel anything no vines, no twigs, no nothing she didn't have time for this. Mori yanked her leg away from the pressure on her leg. To be free of its hold on her. Mori sighed then started walking again.

Mori saw the stairs in sight it was only a few yards away the water had reach up just below her chest but she was making good timing. She can make it, just as she thought that something rose from the water and dragged her down with it she didn't have time to scream as Mori hit the cold water. She tried to swim back up only to be held down by something, she couldn't make out what was holding her the water was pitch black. Mori started struggling to free herself but it was no use this thing has its hold on her tight. Her chest starts feeling like it's on fire and its about to explode. The icy water shocks her system, her heart starts racing and her chest tightens as the cold fist of understanding squeezes the breath out of her. She tried to move her arms and legs and to move her head above the water she repeated the cycle. The thing still wouldn't release her no matter how hard she tried. Suddenly a strong sleepiness starts to settle in, as she sees the bubbles rise, she knew she was done for her, her body fells cold, and she's getting so sleepy. Her limbs feel heavier now, and so does her eyelids. What is she going to do at this rate she'll die...

 _'I want to breathe'_ Mori was losing her strength so she tried to squirm, but it doesn't work. Her legs are weighted, heavy. It's so hard to get them to move. A chill seeps into her bones and weighs down. Even her arms grow heavy. Mori's body screams out for air, it aches for it, and it just aches. Dread sets in as she realize that she's actually going to die out here. No one will come to save her. No one cares and no one's going to miss her when she's gone. Maybe this is a punishment for leaving her parents behind, maybe if she had stayed with them non of this would have happened, now she will never see them again, if only she had styed everything would have been different. Mori slowly lets her eye lids drop letting the last bit of air free from her mouth as she blacked out into nothingness...

Only to feel herself being pulled out of the harsh cold water into the air. For water to be replaced with cool air she instantly sat up right to catch her breath while coughing out all the water that had entered her body. Taking deep breathes she looked around to see that nobody was there instead she was also at the top of the stairs, she looked out into the distance to where the water was. To see it calm and cool what ever had grabbed her must have been the spirits that resign in the water she thought.

 _'but who saved her?'_ Mori stood up and checked to see if she still had the cup and the pendent. She did she sighed in relief. For some reason that didn't feel like the first time that happened but she doesn't remember though. She shrugged it off and started running back to the bathhouse not before an ice shard had fallen from the sky behind her.

~•°●°•~

" Urahara-san I'm back " she said as she crawled through the little door with the cup in her hand. He turned around and looked at her surprised.

" Maa, you actually retrieved the cup I'm surprised " he said as she handed him the cup she smiled. " Yeah it wasn't easy though I almost drowned... " she said with dread.

" Well I'm just glade you came back alive " he said as he put the cup in his drawer. Mori looked confusingly at him " wait aren't you going to check it to see if its the right one " he shook his head.

" Now why would I do that... do you not trust your own judgment? " as he raised his brow. She shook her head " No its just the pendent glowed twice on two different shrines but it shined brightest with the shrine that cup was in... I think I broke the pendent " he stared at her for a moment then started laughing out loud Mori flinched at his reaction she didn't expect him to laugh at her now she feels embarrassed.

When he was done laughing he took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eye. " Maa, dear child you didn't break anything, to tell you the truth that has never happened before I've told you before that since you are human things will be different for you " she nodded and giggled at her silliness.

" Now that you have retrieved the first item, its going to get harder, now rest there will be more trials tomorrow " he said as she bowed to him she placed her shoes back where she had got them, then crawled away through the little door. Heading back to her room with a smile on her face but still she wondered...

" Who saved me?... " unknown to the watchful eyes gazing onto her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I hope you enjoy** P.S. Sorry it took me so long to finish this but I promise (for sure) that I will finish this so I can start on other things again I'm sorry. ( - )

Mori was on her way to Urahara-san to start her search on the second item she needs to drink from the Fountain of Souls to retrieve a soul Cutter she already has the Cup of Life she wonders what she'll get next.

" Hey Mori over here! " shouted Rangiku. Mori turned around to see the gang eating lunch, she walked over to them.

" Where were you yesterday huh? you all of a sudden just disappeared most of the day and then when we found you, you were soaking wet. What were you doing yesterday? " asked Rangiku stuffing her face with rice.

" Um, well I... "

" Yeah? we wanted to show you around the rest of the place " said Izuru as he finished drinking his green tea.

" You see, I was um... "

" You also had the most biggest grin on your face, what where you so happy about huh? " said Renji taking a large bit out of his stack.

Mori averted her eyes from them not really sure how to answer their questions." Well you see I... went to the field admiring the um... shrines and before I knew it got really dark. I didn't notice the water rising and had to swim back. That's how I had gotten wet... " she kept her eyes shut tight hoping her friends would believe her story. Although she wasn't completely lying though.

" OMG ARE YOU CRAZY! " Said Rangiku as she quickly stood up and examined Mori from head to toe she looked confused.

" Eh... " she said surprised.

" You could have easily died don't ever do something that dangerous again, do you hear me young lady " Rangiku pulled her in close to her chest and hugged her, Mori was shocked by her affection.

" Yeah, you really shouldn't be wondering around by yourself like that, you could get hurt " said the other blond placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, his hand felt so warm on her.

She could also hear Rangiku's heart beat loud and clear its so steady. Mori relaxed excepting their kind affection.

Its been awhile since she felt this like this before, this feeling it brings back so many memories of her parents, her friend, and her home. Oh how she misses all of it so vary much Mori pushed herself from Rangiku's hug and took a few steps back from then and gave them a reassuring smile.

" You guys don't need to worry about me so much... really I'm fine. I have somewhere I need to be so ill see you guys later bye " She quickly said, turning around heading back to her destination. She gave them one last wave before disappearing around the corner.

" I wonder if she's going to be okay going off by herself like that, Captain would kill me if anything happens to her " Rangiku shivered at the thought, and shook her head.

" You guys worry to much she'll be fine, honestly have some faith in her, she's the only human to ever get a job here and that's in its self a pretty high standard, she's working hard around here and keeping up her own paste give the girl some credit she can take care of herself and if she needs us well be there to help her until then- " Renji looked back at them to see shock written all over their faces.

" Why are you guys staring at me like that? " he quirked his brow the two shuffled a little always from him and crouched down with their backs turned towards him.

" Do you think it may be something he may have eaten or something he must have drank? " Renji stared at the confusingly.

" No, food couldn't have done something like that maybe it could be a girlfriend... but who would ever date that idiot? " Renji shuffled a little closer to them he outstretched his neck to get a better hearing of their conversation.

" That could be it but... I think it has to be something bigger than that don't you think? " they pondered for a minute.

" Do you think he's finally found his special someone? " they both looked at each other for a minute. They both turned around to see Renji struggling to listen into their little conversation they both sweat drop at him.

" That's defiantly not the answer " she said. " I guess It was just the spur of the moment " they laughed as they both shook their heads and sighed.

* * *

" Urahara-san I'm back " she pushed the small door open to see him grinding his herbs again. He turned towards her and gave her a kind smile.

" Why, hello their Mori you ready for your second mission today? "

" You bet! so where am I going? " she asked. As she sat down on a cushion.

" You will be paying a visit to Captain Jūshirō Ukitake he will have a sword prepared for you when you get there " he said pulling out his bottom draw with a box in it he took the box out of the draw and placed it into Mori's curious hands.

" Give this to him he'll know what to do next. " He said. As he turned back to grinding his herbs. Mori looked at the strange box a better look at it, it just looks like an ordinary box. She shrugged her shoulders not thinking about it to much she trusted him.

" Alright then I'm off wish me luck! " she said turning to leave but before she could leave she was given another instruction " Oh, and Mori protect that box with your life it contains special meaning in it " he said as she nodded and left through the little door.

" Special meaning I wonder what he could have meant by that " she shrugged again dismissing the thought she had other things to think about like who is this Jushiro guy? and what floor is on? is he a nice person thinking about it isn't helping her she thought she might as well ask someone for directions but who?

" Oh! I know who to ask " as she pulled the lever up.

* * *

" Hisagi-san are you here? " she peaked her head into his head courters to find him sitting at his desk doing a mountain load of paper work. He looked exhausted.

He looked up to see Mori standing at his doorway " Oh Mori what a surprise to see you what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Rangiku? " he asked placing his pen down. she walked up to his desk.

" Well I had a favor to ask but... you look exhausted don't you want to res?" she asked with concern in her voice. He gave her a reassuring smile and waved it off.

" Na, just the Captain has been out for awhile now and well the paper aren't going to do them self you know. But enough about me what was the favor you needed? " he asked. Mori was still worried about him but right now she need to get going to this Jushiro person.

" Well you see I was sent to deliver a package to Captain Jushiro " she said " but it seems I had forgot to get directions and rushed out I was wondering if you could tell me which floor is he on? " Hisagi stretched his arms out and leaned back into his chair and said " That's strange they usually don't make rookies deliver packages who sent you to deliver this box. " He plucked the box from her hands and examined it closely.

" Its... um a special delivery from Rangiku she couldn't do it she was to busy with her hair " she said shifting her eyes to avoid eye contact with him. He looked at her closely and then sighed. he tossed the box back to her and leaned back into his chair.

" Floor Thirteen you'll find him there " he said closing his eyes. Mori bowed and thanked him and walked back to the elevator as the doors closed behind her she sighed of relief.

" That was a close one I thought he was going to interrogate me or something " she leaned her head against the wall of the elevator. She looked back at the box again and shook her head " This is no time to be getting cold feet Mori you have to do this for mom and dad " she grabbed on to the lever and pushed it up as the elevator started moving again.

* * *

" Hey has anyone seen Mori anywhere? she still hasn't came back to do her daily chores I'm getting really worried about that girl you know " said Rangiku as she packed back and forth in the tenth captain's office biting on her nails. Izuru was sitting on the couch along with Renji watching her panic away.

" Rangiku maybe you should calm down a bit " said the concern blond. As she completely ignored his request he looked back at Renji for support. Renji sighed and stood up from the sofa.

" Why don't we just go look for her instead of waiting around for her here " he suggested. Rangiku stopped in her tracks and smiled she ran over and hugged Renji as tight as she could.

" Renji that's a great idea who knew you had a brain up in that noggin of yours " She tapped him lightly on his head.

" Gee thanks " he said as he was being dragged along by Rangiku with Izuru following after in search of their little human friend.

* * *

" Floor thirteen seems kind of empty I wonder why? " Mori looked around to see a few spirits were freely wondering around it doesn't look like much is going on up here. She stepped off the elevator to be met with a bright orange haired girl.

" Hello welcome to floor thirteen I am Kiyone Kotetsu the 3rd Seat of Captain Jushiro how may I help you ma'am? " she was quite small but still somewhat taller than Mori she had light purple eyes her hair was also quite short. Mori smiled at her introduction and held her hand out.

" Thank you Kiyone my name is Mori I'm looking for your Captain is he in today? " Kiyone grabbed her hand and shook it returning the smile back.

" Yes he is, in what business do you have with the Captain? " she asked " Well I'm here to deliver this box to him its really important that he gets this he should already know that I'm coming so-" she was cut of by a tall man pushing Kiyone to the side

" Hello who might you be? what business do you have on floor thirteen human? " Flustered Mori took a step back waving her hands up in defense. He was about to interrogate her some more until Kiyone smacked him across his head he yelped in pain.

" You idiot don't push me " she shouted as she yanked his ear to her face " Don't go scaring off the captain's guest she's here to deliver a package I had everything under control until you bulldoze into me making things worse, just leave. " She held on to his ear harder before letting go he tumbled backwards ready to retaliate.

" Come on Mori I'll take you straight to the captain he should be in his lounge room on his break " she said walking out of Sentaro's sight as he was fuming with anger about them ignoring him.

" Um not to prude but who was that man? " She asked feeling a little fazed with what just happened a few seconds ago. " Oh him don't mind him that's Sentaro Kotsubaki he is also the 3rd Seat of Captain Jushiro but as you can tell I'm the better 3rd seat anyone will have no competition between us " she said with her head held high Mori couldn't help but giggle at these two it seemed every floor had a different environment to it.

* * *

" Captain, sorry for the intrusion but you have a visitor here to deliver a package " said Kiyone as she bowed to him she stepped aside to let Mori go thought. Mori peeked her head in to see a middle age man sitting in the middle of the room at a small table with a cup of tea and a plate full of cookies. He had long white hair and a pale sickly face to go with it. He ushered her to come in with his hand, Mori rushed inside and sat down at the other end of the small table.

" If that is all I'll take my leave now " Kiyone slowly closed the door behind her. Then complete silence, two seconds in and Mori was already feeling anxious.

" I presume your here to deliver that package to me " she nodded. " I had gotten word from Urahara that you were coming in exchange for an item " he said taking another sip of his tea.

" Um yes I am, Urahara-san said if I gave you this box you would know what to do next he also said what's inside this box contains special meaning. " She said handing him the box she held so protectively of.

" Yes it does have special meaning " as he placed the box in his lap he opened it to look at the condiments inside then smiled.

" Vary well done my friend! you took special care of my package I shall give you what you came here for " he stood up from his seat and walked to the closet on the other side of the room and placed his box inside then locked it behind him and turned to Mori.

" Please follow me " he said walking out of the door, Mori hurriedly stood up and followed after. They walked down the hall to a vacant room at the end of the hall their was no door connected to it either. As he stepped into the room Mori did so as well to feel a sudden force slow her down she hesitated a little before continuing. As she fully stepped through she found herself in a whole completely new room. There was furniture, a little kitchen, and even a bathroom it seemed like a little apartment. On the left there was a wall full of all sorts of different swords dangling from the wall. Jushiro plucked one from the wall and gently handed it to Mori she staggered a little as he did so.

" This belongs to you now take good care of it " he said with a smile. Mori looked up at him and gave him a confused look.

" Wait? what? your saying that this is mine " Mori looked down at the sword in her hand there was nothing specifically different about it, it looked just like the others hanging on the wall. What would she need with a sword in the first place. Jushiro patted her on the shoulder and laughed at her reaction.

" All in good time my child I sense that your journey has just begun, Now go you still have so much to do " he said pushing her to the door as they walked out he escorted her to the elevator followed by Kiyone and Sentaro.

" Thanks again for the package good luck my child " he said waving to her.

" Come by again Mori we could totally hang out sometime " said Kiyone as he waved her good bye as well just as she was going to ask him another question the elevator doors closed Mori sighed the fifth time today and looked at the blade in her hands again. She wasn't liking where this was heading maybe it must be for Urahara-san? Yeah that could be it just a misunderstanding is all she'll drop this off with him and then start looking for the last item tomorrow. She smiled at herself and then pulled the lever down as the elevator moved again.

* * *

" Any sight of her? " she asked " No if we had she would be here by now don't you think " he said. She puffed up her checks and smacked him on the head again.

" Ow! women stop that, that hurts " he bawled rubbing his head.

" That's what you get no one needs to hear you sarcasm right now we need to find Mori " she said looking under a couch.

" Well she wont be under there that's for sure " he mumbled under his breath. Rangiku shot him a glare and stood up to smack him again. To be stopped by Izuru getting in between them.

" Come on guys lets not fight lets just take a break we've been looking for hours " he said.

" Yeah your right I haven't worked this hard in a while I deserver a little break " she said as she slumped down and the nearest couch and sighed.

" Yeah, what are the odds of her showing up anyways " said Renji only to be right.

" Hey guys what are you all doing here? " The three all turned around to find the small girl they had been looking for this whole time. Rangiku jumped up and hugged her squishing her face in her bosoms.

" That's it I'm putting a bell on you young lady " she said.

" What? " Mori made a sound of confusion and freed herself from Rangiku's tight grip.

" What are you talking about I've only been gone for like 2 hours " she said. Izuru stepped up and pulled Rangiku away to smile at her.

" It seems Rangiku here was worried about you so we decided to go looking for you but all is good now right Renji? " he said looking back at him. He was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and nodded. He looked so uninterested and just wanted to go home. Mori giggled at that.

" I said not to worry about me guys, I know who to go to when things get rough I just had an errand to run, now that I'm back I should start on my chores before it gets late I'll see you guys later ok " she waved at them then left again.

" Wait come back I'm not done yelling at you yet " as Rangiku was about to chase after her she was stopped by Izuru again as he shook his head.

" Lets just let her be well talk to her tomorrow ok " he said she was a little reluctant to agree but they were tired from running around all day.

" Ok fine, thanks again you guys " she said they left to go finish their work before they called it a day as well.

* * *

The sound of that a creaky door opens. The sounds of flesh hitting the floor onto carpet. The sound of a pen scribbling on paper and the impatient finger hitting the desk. There stood the tenth floor captain kneeled in front of the all mighty powerful head master.

" Do you have what I need? " he asked already knowing the answer.

" Yes, I have brought you the immense amount of souls that will be sacrificed for the Hogykyu " he said with little to no emotion.

" Good everything is going according to plan... " as a menacing smile creeped onto his face.


End file.
